Abel Herrera
Abel Herrera (born December 28, 1995) is an active member of Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over Facebook! (PWITOF) under the Smackdown brand as the Smackdown General Manager. Abel Herrera is also a former member of Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over Youtube. Abel Herrera has won eight championships in PWITOF, including the PWITOF World Championship twice. Along with his championship accomplishments, Abel is also the first King of the Ring and Money in the Bank winner in PWITOF history, winning both of these accomplishments in 2014. He also is the first person to win the PWITOF Crown of Hell, winning it in 2017. Abel Herrera became the first PWITOF General Manager on June 15, 2015. Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over Youtube (2009-2010) Abel Herrera joined Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over Youtube in 2009 as abelherrera11. He didn't make much of an impression until he joined the group under the name "MrUndertakerHBKFan". He quickly became friends with JeremiahMarksMD and PhenomReloaded08. Under that account he was also was one of Dalyxman's first subscribers and he participated in his first Q&A. Through Dalyxman, Abel found John Altmann and Ashton Pond on Youtube. In 2010, Youtube announced that they were getting rid of the Youtube groups. A year-end award was conducted by JeremiahMarksMD before the groups were deactivated. Abel was voted "Most Underrated" by the members of PWITOYT. Life after Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over Youtube (2010-2012) After the group dissolved, members created alternative groups across the web including Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over Facebook, which was created by Phillip Cross. Abel joined the group early on in its existence, but he didn't become an active member. Another one of the alternative groups created was Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over Internet, which Abel also joined and was an active member until it moved to another site in 2011. The new site was successful for a few months, but the group became inactive. After the group died, Abel moved his wrestling discussion to Twitter, where he would discuss wrestling with Jay Marks (JeremiahMarksMD) and Jason Collins (PhenomReloaded08). Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over Facebook (2010-present) Active Years (2010-present) Creating Championships and Concepts (2012-2014) In late 2012, Abel Herrera came back to Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over Facebook! and became an active member of the group. After over a year of being an active member on PWITOF, Abel decided to create a championship in PWITOF for WWE pay-per-view events predictions. He created the PWITOF World Championship on December 15, 2013. Abel Herrera created the PWITOF Royal Rumble the following month for Royal Rumble 2014. Shortly after WrestleMania Abel created the PWITOF Tag Team Championship (an idea proposed by John Altmann) and PWITOF Television Championship. He created the PWITOF Terra Championship (an idea proposed by Edgar Salas) was created about one month later. Abel created the PWITOF King of the Ring soon thereafter, which he won. The King of the Ring was determined by member voting, and the system would later be changed the following year (after John Altmann proposed a change). Abel also created the PWITOF Money in the Bank shortly after, which he also won. Championship Legacy (2013-2015) On May 29, 2014, Abel Herrera won the PWITOF World Championship and PWITOF Tag Team Championship (with Anthony Dolin) in the same night. He became the first person to win both titles in the same night. He also became the first person to hold both titles at the same time. His run as a dual-champion was short-lived, however, losing both titles three days later on June 1, 2014. To this day, he holds the shortest individual reign as PWITOF World Champion and PWITOF Tag Team Champion (with Anthony Dolin). At Survivor Series 2014, Abel Herrera won the PWITOF Tag Team Championship for a second time, this time with Jordan Marzouq and Kevin Silva. Abel used the "Freebird Rule" (that John Altmann proposed) to create a three-person team to dethrone TWitWoW (Ashton Pond and John Altmann). On December 11, 2014, Abel Herrera successfully retained the PWITOF Tag Team Championship and he won the PWITOF World Championship for a second time. He was a dual-champion for the second time in his championship career. However, history repeated itself as Abel lost the PWITOF World Championship and PWITOF Tag Team Championship three days later. Abel became the first person to have two world title reigns that are less than a week and he's the only person to cumulatively be world champion for less than a week. Abel Herrera's last championship reign was his third PWITOF Tag Team Championship reign (second time with Jordan Marzouq and Kevin Silva). Abel Herrera successfully retained the championship on February 11, 2015, at Takeover: Rival. ''The Power Trip ''lost the championship to Team 3:16 (Salvador R. Salcido and Stephen Solorio) at February 22, 2015, at Fastlane 2015. Abel Herrera challenged Edgar Salas to a one-on-one match at Extreme Rules 2015 for the PWITOF World Championship. This was the first PWITOF World Championship match under the new match system of PWITOF that began with Extreme Rules. Abel Herrera was defeated and this was Abel's final PWITOF World Championship match to date. General Manager (2015) Abel Herrera became the first PWITOF General Manager on June 14, 2015. Abel appointed himself this position shortly before his tenure as King of the Ring came to an end. Although he was the matchmaker prior to appointing himself the position, this would official give him the title as the matchmaker and scorekeeper. One of Abel Herrera's first major moves as General Manager was the creation of the PWITOF International Championship. Abel Herrera intended for the championship to be crowned on July 4, 2015; however, due to a tie between Devone Green and Oliver Kuttner, a match between the two for Battleground 2015 to determine the first champion. Also, Abel Herrera was instrumental in the creation of the PWITOF Trios Championship, ruling a triple draw during the PWITOF World Championship match at Money in the Bank 2015 as the creation to the Trios Championship. Betrayal, Burial, and Return (2015) As General Manager, he did not compete until Night of Champions 2015, where he would compete against rival, John Altmann. The match ended in a draw. Shortly after the event, Abel Herrera and John Altmann settled their feud and form a tag team, known as the Enfightment. The team would debut at Hell in a Cell 2015 in a Buried Alive Tag Team match against The Motor City Mafia (Dwight A. Bennett II and Jordan Marzouq). The Motor City Mafia would lose the match. John would betray Abel Herrera and cause him to get buried alive. Abel Herrera was not seen for months following Hell in a Cell. Salvador R. Salcido became the interim General Manager of PWITOF in his absence. On December 14, 2015, a cryptic video was sent by Abel Herrera claiming that he is back from the dead. On December 17, 2015, another cryptic video was sent by Abel Herrera, this time declaring that he would return on December 21, 2015. On December 21, 2015, Abel Herrera made his return during John Altmann's title celebration. On that night, Abel Herrera announced that John's reign would not be official and it was merely an interim title reign until Edgar Salas returned. He also announced that Salvador R. Salcido and Sam Markos would defend their PWITOF Tag Team Championship at the Royal Rumble, since Salvador R. Salcido did not book a PWITOF Tag Team Championship match since he became the interim General Manager. Abel, however, agreed that Salvador's other contributions during his absence earned him a permanent spot as a General Manager, and announced that Salvador R. Salcido would be his co-General Manager. Return to Dominance (2016) Abel Herrera and John Altmann would participate in the first "best of five series" in PWITOF history. The winner of the series would earn a PWITOF World Championship match at any event of his choosing. Abel Herrera dominated the series, taking a 2-0 lead. Abel Herrera would win the series after John Altmann mysteriously no-showed at Takeover: Dallas, and Abel Herrera would defeat Anthony Dolin in his place. During this time, Dwight A. Bennett II turned heel for the first time in his career after losing his PWITOF World Championship via Money in the Bank cash in. Bennett took his frustrations out on Abel Herrera for not having his back. Abel Herrera wanting to teach Dwight A. Bennett II a lesson challenged Dwight to a match at PWITOFMania III. If Dwight wins, he would earn a PWITOF World Championship match at any event of his choosing and if he lost, he would not be able to challenge for the PWITOF World Championship for a year. At PWITOFMania III, in Abel Herrera's first official match at PWITOFMania, he defeated Dwight A. Bennett II, extending his winning streak to four wins. Following the event, Abel Herrera would announce that the vacant PWITOF Trios Championship would be on the line at Backlash. Abel Herrera would later announce that he would be teaming with former Pro Wrestling is Taking Over YouTube (PWITOYT) members, Andrew Wilsher and Matthew Doherty, to take on Velvet Thunder Bomb (Jake Sayer, Alex Foster, and Jacob Radley) for the vacant championships. On April 18, 2016, John Altmann made his return on Monday Night RAW. He revealed that Abel Herrera had taken him out prior to their match at Takeover: Dallas. This would effectively turn Abel Herrera heel. Abel Herrera won his first championship in over a year after defeating Velvet Thunder Bomb (Jake Sayer, Alex Foster, and Jacob Radley) at Backlash 2016, winning the vacant PWITOF Trios Championship with Andrew Wilsher and Matthew Doherty. The Reunion (2016) Following the main event of Backlash 2016, Abel Herrera joined forces with Sam Markos, Salvador R. Salcido, and Stephen Solorio. Along with his new trios partners, Andrew Wilsher and Matthew Doherty, the group would be known as The Reunion. The group attacked John Altmann, Jordan Marzouq, Anthony Dolin, and Seth Morgan, establishing themselves as a heel faction. The members of the group are all former members of Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over YouTube and at the time of the formation, held every championship except the PWITOF Tag Team Championship. At Extreme Rules 2016, Abel Herrera successfully retained the PWITOF Trios Championship with Andrew Wilsher and Matthew Doherty in a rematch against Velvet Thunder Bomb. Abel Herrera lost the PWITOF Trios Championship at Money in the Bank 2016, but won the championship back with Matthew Doherty and Salvador R. Salcido at Fully Loaded 2016. Abel and Matthew became the first two-time Trios Champions in the process. At TakeOver: Brooklyn II, The Reunion lost the PWITOF Trios Championship to the Film Buffs (Kyle Monkman, Marc Schoeneman, and Michael Rodgers). The following night at Summerslam 2016, The Reunion lost the Hell in a Cell Warfare match after Kyle Monkman pinned Abel Herrera. After the match, Salvador R. Salcido, Matthew Doherty, and Polo Ramos III turned on Abel, ending his alliance with The Reunion. Smackdown (2016-present) After being betrayed by The Reunion and losing the PWITOF Trios Championship for a second time, Abel Herrera focused his efforts on being a General Manager. Abel was given the first pick in the 2016 PWITOF Draft, with that pick he selected his close friend and former partner, Jordan Marzouq. At Survivor Series 2016, Abel Herrera headlined against RAW General Manager, Salvador R. Salcido. The match ended in a no-contest. Two days later on Tuesday Night Smackdown, Abel Herrera announced his in-ring retirement due to the injuries suffered in his match against Salvador R. Salcido. He was kidnapped a month later mysteriously, and it was revealed to be Salvador R. Salcido. He was freed with the help of The Risen and he challenge Salvador R. Salcido to a match at PWITOFMania IV. At PWITOFMania IV, Abel Herrera turned heel after beating up Salvador R. Salcido so badly that Salvador physically could not stay conscious anymore. The following Smackdown, Abel began to form a new faction, called The Regime. On June 6, 2017, Abel Herrera fought for the first time since PWITOFMania IV as a surprise entrant in the 6-man Hell in a Cell match for the inaugural PWITOF Crown of Hell. With the help of The Regime, The Creators of Suffering, and Kane Demon, Abel E. Herrera won the crown. His only offensive move in the match was a finger poke to Brandon Jeffs, who fell down and took the pin. It was revealed that Brandon Jeffs was paid off by Abel Herrera. In wrestling Championships * PWITOF World Championship (2 times) * PWITOF Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Anthony Dolin (1) and Jordan Marzouq/Kevin Silva (2) * PWITOF Trios Championship (2 times) - with Andrew Wilsher and Matthew Doherty (1) and Matthew Doherty and Salvador R. Salcido (1) * PWITOF Hardcore Championship (1 time) Accomplishments * PWITOF King of the Ring (2014, first) * PWITOF Money in the Bank (2014, first) * PWITOF Crown of Hell (first) Entrance music * "Roar" by Katy Perry (2014 - 2016) * "MacMillitant" by Jim Johnston (2016 - 2017) * "Playing the Saint" by Digital Summer (2017 - present) Personal Life As a kid, he played the WWF/E Smackdown! video games. He, however, didn't start following wrestling until early 2005, shortly before WrestleMania 21. Trivia * Abel attended Wrestlemania 28 in Miami, Florida. He was disappointed when The Rock defeated John Cena in the main event. * Abel was once cussed out by Roseanne Barr on Twitter. Category:Members